Total Superstars
Total Superstars is the 73rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 1st in Season 6. Summary As WrestleMania 32 approaches, the divas are told that they will no longer be called Divas, but rather Superstars like their male counterparts within the WWE; Lanamakes her in-ring debut and Brie & Nikki talk about Brie's retirement. Racap The Divas Revolution has begun, the sabbatical at Chez Cena has passed, and it’s time for WrestleMania 32 on the Season 6 premiere of E!’s Total Divas. And it’s a big WrestleMania for the women of the roster in particular, as they are informed just before the big show that they’re going to be shedding the “Divas” label in favor of “Superstars” – same as the men. That means for Lana, who’s both joining the Total Divas cast and set to make her in-ring debut at WrestleMania, the pressure to deliver is at an all-time high and it’s her first night out of the gate. Despite tough-love pep talks from Natalya and calm, collected support from her soon-to-be husband Rusev, The Ravishing Russian is in a state of utter panic leading up to the match itself, though she ends up doing excellent and leaving WrestleMania with a renewed sense of purpose. Naomi’s also back on the show, and she has a very unique problem leading into WrestleMania: Her hair is not “fleekified” enough. The fleek, it must be intensified. Her plan is to dye it a brilliant shade of neon green, but having Paige do the honors proves to be a mistake when the dye job turns into an absolute butchery. Naomi is left to scramble for the entirety of WrestleMania Week, ultimately flying in her personal stylist to finish the job. It takes her until 5 a.m. to complete, but you can’t argue with the results. They’re (yep) amay-yay-yay-yay-zing. Brie Bella’s last match is set to go down at WrestleMania, but she unfortunately can’t bring herself to enjoy it. For one, a still-depressed Daniel Bryan has opted not to come to Dallas, since he’s not a part of WrestleMania. For another, former Diva Maryse has come back into the fold, and some bad blood between the two resurfaces almost immediately (poor fellow newcomer Renee Young can do nothing but get out of their way in an awkward dinner argument). And, finally, Nikki Bella straight-up accuses Brie (and everyone else, for that matter) of overlooking her pain in favor of pitying Bryan. It’s all very stressful. But it turns out great when Brie goes out with a bang by winning the 10-Diva Tag Team Match, and Nikki, upon catching a glimpse of the new WWE Women’s Championship, vows to return stronger than ever to take the title for herself. Image gallery 001_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00365--af8bb3e9caa41ac94fe4a7a8cdf6916f.jpg 002_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00371--394975311beb3e2b0b42550832f59cab.jpg 003_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00421--c4622b291c09b73c4aa596d1e0be51ba.jpg 004_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00503--af4e725e9cab778b8fba382867859383.jpg 005_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00541--aaf3d292ca2a0f154aef3ea4658c68c0.jpg 006_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00585--abcad7c62f8dfe9af8fd3ff0d9c3710f.jpg 007_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00623--f25d2eeb3bd97037369b0d8f6f381db8.jpg 008_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00659--c8c2c5ccf1ee756b26a8bf4208199e3a.jpg 012_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00800--a8e4c6f258fbc8a13d313c61e3478571.jpg 013_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00804--09ff10a327525cc8d5656ad9e4536379.jpg 014_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.00864--bd3ff576b23ff16c818f28946bf5fce6.jpg 020_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01060--537e2ad37da91c37a420e09edc9cbcf2.jpg 021_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01093--2671c751db1585d4a4034364c8c68f96.jpg 022_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01099--d31800ad210f98b077151bf83305ca54.jpg 023_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01126--5b66c7df39e8668318cb8a74905f8d25.jpg 024_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01177--1bb7854a650779e093a8947cfc01e29a.jpg 025_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01181--b20a6247590ed2e3009ce18c4e01b2f4.jpg 026_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01357--d6f87434d4804fffdeaab1e6f44ff911.jpg 027_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01379--7712e61b96137c8432bc53a4336ec06a.jpg 028_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01386--0feb03d1103b3ad4689eff3d025f1421.jpg 029_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01415--b8f5b54799783c3f80a11aaedd1645ed.jpg 031_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01573--25e7752db73d1362d7507cc795e0b186.jpg 033_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01637--c68e7ca0ff8c689711e5f0cea07320fd.jpg 034_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01653--00c55fa795daf157e13377e906698605.jpg 035_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01662--185dc861409856ae3d93b4840ea0a3e7.jpg 036_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01692--d6aa2ecb2cf38b4cb826038cf0a3b33b.jpg 037_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01746--9a3d7d4b053a935c17a8dedaf9369801.jpg 038_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01783--0f7a3810916daf8f3f49fea2bb01190d.jpg 039_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.01796--820e2d24b5e49d294dfe68562dd29720.jpg 040_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02016--95a7df51111e9aaa86812b9bf94dc969.jpg 041_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02034--06d7da2f4ba3ac10b041348ae482117a.jpg 042_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02051--83fd3e770620cfb47acc3d66f0f9babf.jpg 043_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02064--157f47681f28e01177602b3b52679187.jpg 044_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02091--168175239f65fe493142d0f157138480.jpg 045_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02123--b29433bb04e2f36222af96f71c638f0b.jpg 048_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02148--f09fb013d6e0c678102f123e19f54bcc.jpg 050_WM32_04032016MM_0498--63441dffd036c1ca4c212667bb314926.jpg 051_041_WM32_04032016cm0354--0a388ba50f69ff72d3da2d9310d7f499.jpg 052_057_WM32_04032016cm0452--c7cadca2c693e1e20082f6011a2aa72c.jpg 053_050_WM32_04032016rf_0951--4616726baf7f70c72285a512e76de7db.jpg 054_055_WM32_04032016cm0432--bfb3aee0616ce21b94c63f6308bd0f37.jpg 055_WM32_04032016jg_0409--af992451fb25bc96d9132bb161a99902.jpg 056_065_WM32_04032016rf_0677--0ccca04ca70b062620ac507b220c9ede.jpg 058_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02414--d33c1f4dac1249836f5565658ed4c31a.jpg 059_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02418--fe04b314bf09c558838ee812092aa9df.jpg 060_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02445--31caf60255724f20205fef521810df5e.jpg 061_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02450--c470dd833bc4ebca0e4929c6afde3cf9.jpg 062_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02459--5553636e37905141bf565af5f404e262.jpg 063_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02463--f2f5099fb0c0146304c57f6d2d114953.jpg 064_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02470--07e8289d9a7bfa207941ec69afabe65e.jpg 065_086_WM32_04032016rf_1455--fb16c4d6ec207e7e577276e5265587e2.jpg 066_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02507--167628818f515bf4e17f0e3bd840b857.jpg 067_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02512--1a53b5f9612fd0b447d095572b771661.jpg 068_totdivas601_fullshow_ipv.02513--3972a68d482f363e09a541c84ec14e87.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon